Cosmic Story Chapter 1
by RedSolace
Summary: what if your school was invaded by lizard men and nothing to do but run with a lazy broad on your hands or be killed what do you do?


COSMIC STORY

EPICSODE ONE: INVASION

There was only two times that I was ever scared in life; the first was 12 hours ago. I was in school doing a stupid math exam, hated that school because I had to wear uniform it's so 2010. White shirt and black pants for the guys, and the girls wore white shirts and pleated skirts. One of the many rules at the Novell's prep school, all students must wear uniforms, decreed by that dickhead himself Mr. Novell. I had a fight with my mother that morning, I told her I wanted to go to the after exam party at the Sylvester house.

She said" !"

I said "that I am going" she punched me in the face in the kitchen and I ran out the door and never looked back, she did not come running behind me like usual. I was scared so I thought I would hide out at school but Mr. Novell found me and that is how I ended up in this class sitting that stupid exam.

Well it was not so bad K'ven was sitting next to me, best buds since kindergarten we were two of a kind HEHEHE. We made all sorts of mischief from flooding the washrooms at the mall to clogging up mufflers on police cars; the cops just shook their heads at us they knew we were wild, don know how they caught K'ven in here today.

In front of K'ven there was an Asian girl, she is always looking at me then looks away when I look at her; man that drives me up the wall. She did it again I can see it in her glasses, I was about to say something K'ven smiles at me, I know that smile well; that is the smile he gives when he is about to do something really cool, the kind of cool u get in trouble for months.

I close my eyes and tried to look interested in the test, but kept close watch over K'ven who was making sure that I see where he is pointing at. There was a small red dim light that was flashing over the teachers chair in one of the ceiling tiles. I shook my head in sign language saying "don't do this" he nodded saying "Hee Haw!"

"OH CRAP!" was what was on my mind but it's a mighty sweet prank never liked Mr. Donaldson anyway, K'ven seemed to be looking at his watch the test will be over in about 5 minutes by my time and we will be free for the weekend.

Something was wrong I could feel it not in the classroom but everywhere I stood up and everyone looked at me, even K'ven who looked more concerned like I was going to rat him out. When suddenly several things all happened at the same time. K'ven shouted "NOOOOOO" the Asian girl grabbed me by my waist, Mr. Donaldson who stood up now said "Mr. Dauntes SIT DOWN" , K'ven's trap a bag of egg yolks fell all over Mr. Donaldson and finally a bright light and an earthquake at the same time. I was tossed out the third floor window, light too bright to see, so much heat but I could still feel two arms wrapped around me. I could hear her screaming my name "S'VEN… S'VEN! !"

Finally getting the strength to open my eyes I see her pink faced tears lining her cheeks, she was still hugging me and I sat up. It was only then I figured out where I was, it was the school car park or was it. . .

I looked around and saw dark green life sized lizard-like men killing student and teachers alike, three were eating Mr. Novell who was screaming and waving around his arm, up until one of the lizard men mashed his hand down. Four were eating someone in a car in the parking lot and the rest were hunting like it was a free for all.

One caught a look at me and the girl and ran straight for us, I could not move or my body refused, don't know which one happened. I covered the girl and I saw a flash of silver, there was a whistling sound and the lizard man screamed out in pain.

When I looked up it was K'ven, looked a little ragged but like the badass he was born to be, I finally got to my feet, my ears was still ringing but I could move again.

"Let's get them" I shouted picking up a piece of debris and tossing it at the closes lizard man I could see, K'ven grabbed me by the shoulder and punched me in the face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"He said his fist still clenched,

"I just saved your ass and u wants to die, look around "

As I did I saw it all, this was not a prank or some type of dream I could jump out or it would stop at detention, I would die. My adrenaline rising, fright finally sinking in I ran for the gate of the car park but she was still hugging me around my waist still all that time, I had just noticed

"What is your fucking problem!" I shouted at her, she hugged tighter

The lizard men swarmed their numbers increased; K'ven ran for the exit, I picked up miss hug-up into my two arms; she did not complain, she was lighter than she looked and ran like hell out the car park.

I saw K'ven up in front running faster, I looked at the girl and she passed out. I followed K'ven as far department store up the street where he turned the corner, when I reached the corner I saw him getting into a HLB it means helicopter lifted bunkers we read about them in school P.E. class.

We were about 15 feet away when a bunch of people ran into the one K'ven was in and the door closed I could still hear his voice shouting. I gritted my teeth there was another about a block away I ran faster lizard men were coming faster and faster, until I reached the corner and there it was white and blue and square. I ran faster but half way I was getting tired of carrying her, she was still out cold it crossed my mind to drop her and run for it, but I couldn't it did not feel right. . .

Half way up the street in a glass building I just passed lizard men were bursting out, sending splinters flying everywhere the saw me I could hear them clinging their claws and nails to the pavement making a hissing noise as they cantered for me. I looked at the corner of my eye and I saw one of the lizard men leap at me from a sidewalk post office box, in fright I leaped over a taxi that was parked at the side of street. I heard the lizard man crash into it. I was about 12 feet from the bunker lying on my back, with sleepy head on my chest; I couldn't believe she is sleeping through all this.

Three lizard men were running coming up the street, and the other on the other side of the car I could hear that it was climbing over it.

"What a stupid position to be in…DAMN! " I thought to myself, I looked at my watch I had about 2 minutes before it takes off and one minute before these freaks swarm me. My legs feel pain all over them with one final push I raised to my feet with her in my arms, the lizard man on the car was at kissing distance, he looked at me in shock there was a clatter behind me and in the second I pressed forward for the HLB, running with all my strength.

I was about a foot away when I skidded in something on the street in front the HLB, I fell and the girl slipped out my hand and slid right into the HLB. I was sliding for the HLB as well, and that is when things got worse, for when I slid in so did one of the lizard men and at that moment the doors closed.

It was dark at first but a second later the light automatically flipped on, the slime was on the floor of the HLB as well, it smelled disgusting like fresh vomit. The girl was in the corner curled up, still unconscious, and standing across the HLB in the other corner of the square room stood certain death.

One lizard man but he looked different from the rest; he looked like he was even scalier, ferocious and would redecorate these walls with blood and gore today.

I stood easy, I did not have to carry her ass anymore, and for the lots of good it did; who is she anyway crossed my mind.

I saw something pink flicker in front of his mouth, which could only be his tongue, he was preparing for a meal, and a nutritious one it will be.

The HLB jerked and I was pushed forward, the beast backward we hit the wall in a heap of kicking and punching. He bit me on the shoulder and with my index finger I jabbed my finger in his left eye; screaming and scratching away from me with his hand covered in crimson blood.

I had only just noticed that the girl was between us only her face not covered in the slimy substance that had a front row view of the fight. She seemed to be breathing, but the monster in the way was more my concern than her safety, he took his hand from the bloody hole in his face and with a spine chilling swing of his hand long black retractable claws stuck out about 6 inches from his fingertips.

I can feel them stuck in my guts already; I got lucky with that shot but there is no distraction now for a second upper hand . . . or was there? I made a quick scan for something to knock the fool out with but nothing except that clear slimy substance everywhere.

Before my eyes made a second scan something hit me in the face, I felt and heard the ripping of flesh on my face and then I hit the wall of the HLB with such a force my eyes lost focus. Everything was jumping like a Charlie Chaplin movie; I was on my back laying in the slime, trying to find the monster, I felt like I was spinning counter clockwise and the world was spinning clockwise. I still could not see it, where was he? Suddenly I was hit three times so fast! So painful! I was banged against the HLB wall.

There was a creeping pain in my stomach, I felt and saw warm crimson blood drip down my lips; my neck could not support my head anymore I saw the creature's scaly arm running right through where my stomach used to be. My knees buckled but I did not fall, his arm was still holding my weight and then it got weird, he came up closer to me and spoke in my ear.

"Did u really think u could kill Tai Surool aye Earth scum?" it said in a husky whisper, followed by the most irritating laugh I ever heard in my life that seemed to hit the walls and ring in my ear bell.

It took all my strength but I raised my head to see him, my sight was not jumbled any more I saw it, its face green with black beady eyes and some long scales on its head that seemed to run down its back.

It stopped laughing just looked at me, like a frog wanting to eat a juicy fly.

I couldn't help it "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed long and loud to his face, he seemed confused man even I was confused why I laughed at first; but then I remembered K'ven.

"WHAT SOOO FUNNY HALF PINT?" the creature shouted at me, I could at least make out anger on his ugly face, I spit blood in his face he did not seemed to understand the gesture.

"I laugh because, you know of all the times I fucked up and made a mess of things at school and for my mom and for other people I thought I would die from AIDS or a bullet to the head or even been beaten to death by some tough guy. . ." I said feeling the life slipping away from me; never the less I continued, I laughed even louder, this time anger was in its face boiling like hot porridge.

"Boy I feel sorry for myself, I had to lose to a shit green, crawl on your belly lizard mother fucker like you" I looked at him and kept laughing , man at that moment he looked like the most funniest thing I ever saw in my life.

He swung his hand and slapped me so fast and so hard I only felt the slap a couple seconds after he hit me, he went for a second slap in reverse, I raised my hand faster and grabbed at the long scale on his head and broke it off; with a quick flick of the wrist I planted it in his other eye but I did not stop there I kept stabbing in and out.

The creature screamed, louder and louder he tried to grab my hand but in that moment I did not care I kept stabbing and stabbing until fell back in a big splash pushing Asian girl against the wall on the ripples of slime.

Lizard man was messed up he only trembled spouting up blood till he lost the ability to move, limp like a mannequin, I too was feeling numb I lost the ability to use my limbs, but in that final instance I see . . . her Asian girl. . .

She finally wakes and crawls over to me, getting hysterical but I can't hear a damn word she is saying; I think I bought it this time, this time there is no mother to tell me it's all right no savior, my eyes close and darkness flood me.


End file.
